El cuervo y la paloma
by Mitsuki Mori
Summary: Un cuervo se enamora de una paloma blanca, cortando sus alas asta caer en pecado.


**El cuervo y la paloma.**

Sebastian Michaelis era un demonio que había ya vivido muchos años, conocía a los hombres de donde ahora este residía, el mundo de los humanos ciertamente era un mundo bastante aburrido e interesantes a la vez pero….algo había cambiado en él, muchas veces había mencionado **–"No tenemos sentimientos"-** esas palabras siempre rondaban en su mente cada vez que las pronunciaba ya que no eran de todo ciertas ¿Por qué si no sentían a lo que los humanos llaman amor… porque entonces le encantaban y "amaba" a los gatos? Eso quería decir que un demonio si podía sentir aquel sentimiento prohibido para los de su clan, recordaba a Hannah Anafeloz, era una mujer y también era un demonio esta había quedado enamorada de Claude Faustus y además amaba a Alois y Luka, ella había desarrollado sentimientos, entonces ciertamente un demonio podía tener emociones de esa clase.

Sin embargo los años habían pasado aún se encontraba día a día con una persona, siendo de diferentes clanes y enemigos a muerte, sus ojos carmesí se habían clavado en los neón de un ser completamente diferente a él o talvez más parecidos de lo que ellos mismos podían llegar a creer.

**-Honestamente maldita alimaña- **exclamo el shinigami de cabellos tan obscuros como los de su contrario, su mirada estaba firme a los de este, una mirada que se entrelazaba más de 5 segundos, una mirada que ambas llenaba desesperación, el moreno ajusto sus lentes con la yema de su dedo medular mientras un suave suspiro tibio salía de sus labios, ambos se encontraban en un callejón como solían verse cada semana **-¿Cuánto más seguirá esto?...-**El moreno estaba desesperado, estaba harto había caído en un juego sucio por parte del demonio, aquel cuervo que no dejaba sus sucias mañas **–El trato fue que una vez a la semana durante un año… hace dos semanas se venció el contrato … regreseme el reloj Michaelis…- **estaba completamente enfurecido, un año por completo, una vez a la semana tenían que verse en aquel callejón, no hacían nada, no hablaban, no peleaban … solamente se quedaban parados mirando se uno a él otro.

Hace un año el demonio había robado un reloj de la sede se Shinigamis en la ausencia del gerente de Londres, aquel reloj era muy importante para el despacho, no era un simple reloj, no cualquiera definitivamente. Aquel reloj era uno de arena y era capaz de cambiar el pasado, el presente y el futuro… el famoso "Reloj del tiempo", la sede no se explicaba cómo era posible que aquel ser pudiera haber conseguido robarlo, durante mucho tiempo lo buscaron pues si era roto el tiempo se alteraría.

**-Ha pasado un año desde entonces William-san…-** susurra suave mientras le miraba fijo, si así era, el trato había sido aquello, para entregárselo tenían que verse, después de un año se lo entregaría y no diría más, el moreno había aceptado puesto no habían logrado poder recuperarlo y el demonio había amenazado con que si no hacían lo que él deseaba lo rompería **–Pero sabe… William-san, debe dejar de preocuparse-** aquellas palabras eran pronunciadas mientras caminaba lentamente hacía el, el shinigami deseaba poder invocar su os para poder atacarle pero le era imposible, **-Ningún movimiento o destruiré ese reloj de arena- **una suave sonrisa apareció en los labios del temible demonio

**-Maldito cuervo… nunca debí hacer un contrato con usted…-** apretó sus manos encajando levemente sus uñas en las palmas, estaba furioso, no podía conseguir el reloj y si algo pasaba la sede tomaría medidas que a él sobre todo le perjudicarían. El demonio poco a poco alzo su mano y se fue acercando al cuello del hombre que estaba frente a sus ojos, así comenzó a apretar, solo observo como el Shinigami poso sus manos sobre la de este para poder tratar de soltarse mientras se quejaba **–Ah…-**

**-Deje de preocuparse William, hoy será su ultimo día- **sonríe nuevamente mientras le observaba a los ojos, aquellos ojos que le habían cautivado por completo

**-¿Qué…qué quiere decir?-**susurro suavemente entrecortado ante el apretón que su enemigo presionaba contra su cuello, aquello imposibilitando le el poder hablar como era debido

**-Hoy cumpliré mi objetivo-** una suave sonrisa apareció sobre los labios del demonio, sin embargo aquella sonrisa era diferente a las demás, por alguna rara razón estaba llena de dolor, agonía tristeza e incluso muestras de que deseaba llorar

**-¿Qué demonio…- **El gerente de Londres fue lo último que alcanzo a decir antes de perder la conciencia, el ser infernal le había golpeado con fuerza en la parte del cuello en un santiamén, cosa que no pudo detener debido en la forma que el otro le había acorralado, descendió y cayó sobre los brazos del cuervo de ojos carmesí

**-Hoy… debe el reloj en una parte donde sus máximos lo verán y con ella una nota de despedida- **aquella oración fue terminada de decir mientras le cargaba por completo entre sus brazos como era debido, sonrió suavemente **–Usted me pertenece- **

"Hace un año robe lo más importante que la sede tenía, "El reloj del tiempo", durante mucho tiempo intentaron recuperarlo pero nunca lo lograron, mi objetivo jamás había sido ese objeto sino mi objetivo era William T. Spears, hoy se cumple mi objetivo espero que el gerente no les haga falta ahora el alma de este Shinigami me pertenece"

La sede estaba intrigada, habían sido estafados, ahora entendían que habían sido utilizados como ratas de laboratorio para el objetivo para lo que realmente el demonio quería, la sede había aceptado el contrato de este mientras no hiciera nada con el reloj, pero el reloj no era su intensión si no el Shinigami; cuando descubrieron la nota para ir en la busca de aquel ser ya no había ningún rastro de ambos, incluso el departamento del shinigami había sido desordenado solo estaban dos cosas en la cama la os y los lentes del ahora gerente de Londres desaparecido.

Han pasado 5 años desde la desaparición de William T. Spears, la búsqueda por aquel hombre había terminado ya que tanto como el demonio y el shinigami habían desaparecido por completo como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado, ningún rastro de ambos seres.

**-Tsk…suélteme… maldita sea… suélteme malditasea-** decía molesto el de ojos neón, se encontraba en una cama sus manos estaban atadas a la cabecera y sus piernas al dorsal, su cuerpo solo tenía una sábana por encima que le cubría su desnudes y los lentes que tenían apenas le permitían ver cómo era adecuado **-¡Michaelis!-** grito con fuerza

**-Buenos días William-** sonríe mientras entraba a la habitación donde se **encontraban -¿Cómo amaneció?-** sonríe acercando se lentamente a este mientras la mirada de su contrarío deseaba matarle, lentamente fue descubriendo le, el cuerpo del ser atado estaba lleno de moretes y marcas, el demonio se había desnudado lentamente para así colocarse entre las piernas de su presa

**-Maldito bastardo… suél…-** fue callado por un suave peso que había sido depositado por el demonio, sonriendo suavemente obligo al shinigami a seguir aquel delicioso momento, para el shinigami era una tortura todos los días de su vida, desde que aquel infierno había comenzado, durante los días su confusión y su ser iba cambiando

**-Mhh…- **un suave quejido salió de los labios del demonio quien comenzaba a jugar lentamente con la lengua del shinigami atado, una danza entre las lenguas una pasión prohibida, el cuervo se comía a la dócil paloma de alas blancas, el blanco era tenido en negro. La mano derecha del demonio acariciaba lentamente las caderas del ser ahora frágil, poco a poco subía acariciando su vientre y su pecho, acariciando todo el tórax, los labios del demonio se separaban lentamente de los de su contrario dejando como prueba de aquel acto un hilillo de saliva fina que pocos segundos después fue rota al a verse dirigido al cuello donde depositaba suaves besos, dejando así nuevas marcas de lo que hacía al ser que jamás se rebajaría a tales semejanzas.

Su mano derecha se detuvo en uno de los pezones donde con dos dedos, pulgar e índice pellizco con suavidad así haciendo que el dios de la muerte soltara un suave gemido que retumbo en esa habitación, aquel dulce gemido pecaminoso hacía que su cuerpo comenzara a arder **–Mhh… sus pezones están duros William- **susurro dulcemente y burlona a la vez en el oído del ser corrompido pero no recibió respuesta alguna ya que para este le era imposible hablar con dos de los dedos que se encontraban en su boca, el demonio los había metido al mismo tiempo en que el primer gemido había salido con tanta elegancia de su garganta, los dedos índice y medular se movían en un suave vaivén en la boca del indefenso shinigami que solo gemía con sus ojos cerrados, una sonrisa de excitación por parte de Sebastian era presente en cada momento, le era tan excitante poder disfrutar de aquello, lentamente sus dedos los había sacado de la boca del semi-dios de la muerte y bajo por su labio, cuello, clavícula, pecho y vientre dejando un camino de saliva hasta poder llegar al miembro del que estaba siendo dominado por el pecado.

Su mano tomo el ya erecto y mojado miembro, apretó suavemente y así volvió a escuchar un ronco y algo más alto gemido, su mano era movida lentamente de arriba hacía bajo haciendo un suave vaivén, arrancando cada vez más gemidos , sonriendo suave volvió a unir sus labios con el shinigami volviendo a hacer una danza salvaje entre ambas lenguas, mientras movía su mano la otra seguía jugueteando con los pezones, moviendo sus caderas contra las del moreno frotando su miembro en la entrada de este, estaba excitado, erecto de esa forma soltó su pezón que ya estaba completamente rojo y así volvió a recorrer su cadera con la mano, delineando aquella figura que le parecía tan apetitosa, su cuerpo, su alma le eran uno de los bocadillos más exquisitos aunque no deseara reconocerlo.

Su diestra llego a las piernas y así dejando de acariciar tomo el miembro ya firme acomodándolo correctamente en la estrecha entrada del moreno, así sin poder aguantar más, ni un segundo penetro de golpe.

Por parte de William se separó de golpe de los labios del demonio y un fuerte gemido retumbo en toda la habitación mientras arqueaba su espalda, todo su cuerpo se estremecía **–Ahh...ahh..-**aquellos hermosos y dulces gemidos eran música para los oídos para el ser infernal que cada vez que los escuchaba le eran muy excitantes haciendo que este perdiera el control y le envistiera mucho más rápido

**-Ah…. Tan estrecho William… mhh… aún hay de mi semen en su interior…-** dice burlón y divertido, extasiado por completo, se escuchaba el ruido de sus testículos golpear contra el trasero de este, el sonido de su miembro golpeando el interior del shinigami quien seguía lleno de su esencia, aquel sonido era tan gutural, tan delicioso, sus manos tomaron posesión de la cintura para ajustarlo a su cuerpo y seguir envistiendo con gran fuerza

**-Ah…Mi…michaelis…bas….basta...-** comenzó forcejeo con fuerza, arqueando levemente su espalda, los labios del demonio se encontraban de nuevo en el cuello del semi dios, dejando aún más marcas de las que dejaba en cada paso, marcas de mordidas, suplicaba cuanto podía pero le era imposible escapar **-¿Po..por qué hace esto?..-** un suave susurro salió de sus labios **–Suélteme-**

**-Ah…William- **Sonrío, su diestra acariciaba los cabellos del Shinigami quien solo gemía del placer, sus ojos cristalinos **–Se lo dije aquel día…usted es mío… porque este demonio a la cual siempre maldice se ha enamorado de usted-** sin pensarlo un poco más el demonio desato las manos del Shinigami quien de inmediato las coloco sobre los hombros del de orbes escarlata, sintiendo como era envestido

**-Estúpida alimaña deje de jugar conmigo…-** susurro mirándole fijamente, y así cerro suavemente sus ojos sin hacer nada más que dejarse llevar por el pecado que estaba siendo concebido en ese acto de carnal y lujuria

**-Yo no estoy jugando-** jadeaba constantemente el demonio mientras unía una vez más sus labios al ser que ahora le abrazaba por el cuello, ambos consumiendo se en esa pasión, el demonio pronuncio un suave "Lo amo" pero su contrario jamás aceptaría el hecho de que se había enamorado de aquel cuervo puesto aquel cuervo había obligado con los años a la paloma a enamorarse después de él; puesto el mismo cuervo había cortado las alas de aquella ave pura y encadenarla a su mundo.


End file.
